last_callfandomcom-20200214-history
G.O.L.I.A.T.H.
The Global Organisation Leading Investigation Against Terrestrial Hazards (aka G.O.L.I.A.T.H.) is a worldwide polticial agency, having at one point lead international efforts to protect the average citizen against the threat of superpowered and supernatural entities. Whilst once seen as a force for good in the world, more recent stances taken by the organisation has led to them being labelled as 'Paranoid' and 'Out Of Touch'. Nevertheless, G.O.L.I.A.T.H. still finds itself well-supported by various governing bodies, understanding that an overabundance of red tape is perhaps worth it to ensure the safety of their people. What many don't realise however, is that some of that funding is going towards forms of protection some might percieve as... excessive. History * Formed in 1950s, with a focus on dealing with some of the threats of supervillainy cropping up post-World War II. * Acted as a significant organisation throughout the Cold War period, taking preventative measures in the hopes of avoiding some form of Arms Race focused around superpowered individuals. * Acted as encouragement towards programs such as the Freedom Five Initiative, hoping to cut down on vigilante justice by placing superpowered individuals into official government control. * Late 80s was taken over by David Cornelion. Increasingly strict guidelines proposed, with further encouragement towards 'official' superheroes, and further discouragement of vigilantes. * Began to encourage governments to take action against vigilante heroes. Began to court controversy by suggesting non-government superheroes should have their identities exposed if possible, G.O.L.I.A.T.H. taking it's own actions to try and expose heroes and villains alike. * After recieving a direct visit from a government hero sharing their own protests, Cornelion becomes increasingly paranoid/wary of superpowered individuals, and proposes more controls and regulations over what governmental heroes can and can't do. * Unpopular suggestion made that ALL superpowered individuals - government, vigilante, or otherwise - should have their identities exposed. Governments start to take G.O.L.I.A.T.H. significantly less seriously, their funding and influence dropping as a result. * Cornelion continues to propose tighter controls over government heroes, whilst also encouraging less support or funding to them. Suggests powered individuals as a whole are a potential threat, and should not be granted too much support due to the potential that it could backfire should the heroes no longer desire to cooperate. Cornelion is largely ignored. * The Iron Legacy event occurs. Cornelion attempts to use this to justify his idea that superpowered individuals as a whole cannot be trusted and are a danger, going as far as to suggest that Legacy and similarly powered individuals should either find a way to have their powers removed or remove themselves from society. Whilst there is some vocal support from certain citizens, ultimately G.O.L.I.A.T.H.'s proposals are considered too extreme to act upon. * In an attempt to keep public favour and politicial funding, G.O.L.I.A.T.H. publicly backpedals, still pushing for various controls over superheroism, but holding back on more extreme suggestions. Seems to be returning somewhat to the G.O.L.I.A.T.H. of old. * Behind scenes, Cornelion decides it's time to try and take matters into his own hands. Whilst publically supporting heroes, in private G.O.L.I.A.T.H. acts to expose them - hoping to turn public favour against them, and guide supowerpowered individuals down more self-destructive paths. * G.O.L.I.A.T.H. tries it's best to set superheroes and supervillains down paths of 'mutual destruction' - believing that they can perhaps influence things to 'kill two birds with one stone'. Occasionally sends it's own agents out in the hopes that after a fight they can take care of the weakened scraps. * Recently, David Cornelion has been made aware of the Last Call initiative. To the surprise of many, he has helped encourage the program even further, and has given it's organisers his full support on the matter. * Due to the nature of Heroes picked for the Last Call, Cornelion considers the initiative of great use in finding him priority targets. If he knows who's on that list... he knows who may be the most unstable dangers of them all.